A brief encounter
by Misplaced Time
Summary: Okay, so this is just an idea I had about a small encounter between Willow and Tara after Oz left..


**A brief encounter.**

_A/N Okay, so this is basically a small thing I thought of that could have happened straight after Oz left, a brief encounter between Willow and Tara. Also, in order for this story to work, lets just pretend that Oz stayed in a dorm at the college. Thank youu ^.^_

Oz rushed out of the building as quickly as possible, he couldn't stand that look of pain he had just caused on Willow's face. He hated what he was doing, and how it was making the both of them feel. No way was this easy for him, and it must be even harder on Willow. But deep down he knew this was the right thing to do. The monster inside of him had caused too much to himself and the one person he cared about most in this world. It had to be stopped, or at least put under control so he could never hurt anyone again. Once this happened he would come back for his Willow, and they could be happy together, without anything stopping them. They could watch the full moon together without on a clear night without having to worry about him turning into a monster and killing her. It would all be okay, eventually.

Oz was so lost in thought that while rushing down the stairs he bumped into a girl, causing the books in her arms to scatter all over the steps.

"Oh, damn.. I'm sorry about that." The girl bent down and began picking up the books.

"N.. No, It's okay, it ha.. happens a lot. I g.. guess I am pretty invisible." the girl had a strong stutter in her voice, but Oz hardly noticed.

"No, no, I just wasn't focussing. Here, let me help with that." He bent down and started helping to collect up the books he had knocked out of the blonde girl's arms.

"Th.. Thanks." She smiled up at him, but he was too busy trying to gather the books as quickly as possible while looking back at the building hoping not to catch Willow. He couldn't face her straight after the hurt he had just caused her. When he finally collected all the books he had knocked over he stood up and gave them back to the girl. He looked back up at the building he had just rushed out from, a painful look in his eyes. He shook his head slightly and remembered the girl in front of him.

"Sorry again." He mumbled before walking back to his van, slightly embarrassed for not looking where he was going. He glanced back at the building one last time, noticing the blonde girl beginning to walk up the steps.

He sat in his van. Glaring intensely at the picture of Willow he had by the steering wheel. He ran his hand down the picture, tears emerging in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to it. He started the engine, and drove away from the one person who proved that such a monster like himself could be loved by such a perfect girl.

Willow sat down on the bed, her face expressionless. That whole conversation, seemed so unreal. A single tear rolled off her cheek. Had the man she loved really just walked out on her like that? She noticed the picture of her and Oz together on the bedside table. She remembered that day so clearly, it was her birthday, and he didn't have enough money to buy her a real present. So, he took her to the park on a beautiful day and set up a picnic to surprise her. He made everything himself and they spent the whole together. Just, being happy in the company of one another.

Willow dropped the picture as the memories faded away. She would probably never feel that kind of joy again. She didn't realise how much she had been crying until she felt her cheeks sting from where the tears had previously poured down her face uncontrollably.

She decided it would probably be best to leave, instead of just hanging around in an empty room trying to hold onto the memories that were already fading away. Just as she shut the door behind her, she bumped into a girl who was, very quickly in her defence, walking through the hall. As Willow knocked into the girl she seemed to have dropped the pile of books she was holding in her arms.

"Again.. Really?" The girl muttered to herself as she began recollecting her books.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." The blonde girl looked up and noticed that the redheaded girl had been crying.

"Oh, no really.. Its okay." She no longer cared about being bumped into and began feeling concerned for the girl in front of her as she too knelt down and began picking up the books on the floor.

"Um.. A.. Are you okay?" The blonde girl asked as she stood up and received the books from the other girl, smiling sweetly in thanks.

"Yeah, I just uh.. It's nothing, really. Thanks though." Willow looked away, slightly embarrassed that it was noticeable that she was upset, and not really wanting to talk about it with a complete stranger.

"So, uh.. I guess I'll see you around? Sorry about the books." Willow smiled to the girl trying to cover the upcoming tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. And it's f.. fine." Said the girl as she watched Willow away down the corridor.

Who is that girl? She thought to herself.


End file.
